


They Didn't Have You Where I Come From

by HolmesApothecary



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, There is a baby, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cannot believe i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesApothecary/pseuds/HolmesApothecary
Summary: David Rose falls in love for a second time.





	They Didn't Have You Where I Come From

**Author's Note:**

> My friend took a photo of me and her new baby (which you can find on my Tumblr) and it somehow inspired this whole fic. I apologize for the sheer mass of fluff here. I still cannot believe I wrote it as I 100% never want this to happen on the show.

Little feet kicked nonstop and surprisingly strong against his Rick Owens sneakers. Pink toes in stark contrast to his black and white shoes.  
  
David thought he’d be panicking by now, sitting here on the floor alone with a baby. Thought that someone so tiny—really tiny, his entire foot was the length of the thumb David reached out to tap against even tinier toes—would have sent him into an anxiety spiral. But somehow…somehow a glimpse of serious gray eyes looking up at him actually settled something deep in his chest that he hadn’t even known was missing. He remembered feeling the same “click” when Patrick had looked over in the car on their first date and thanked him for a kiss.  
  
Speaking of, Patrick suddenly dropped down to sit beside him next to the playmat.  
  
“So, Kim said they just have to get copies of everything ready for us and then we’ll be good to head out. You two doing good?”  
  
Patrick’s smile was tinged with giddy excitement that would have pulled David in hook, line, and sinker if he hadn’t already been reeled in years ago. They had been working towards this day for what seemed like years—first, with endless discussion on if they wanted to take the leap and then with the sheer mountain of logistics required to make it happen. Yet, the sudden call last week that a 7-week-old baby boy was waiting for them to take him home and keep him and raise him and love him had somehow left them both a bit stunned. Nevertheless, signing pages and pages of documents and the little feet still rhythmically kicking the rubber soles of his shoe made it beyond tangible—they were really doing this.  
  
“I think we are surviving. No one’s crying yet at least. Me or him.”  
  
“Patrick, David,” the social worker interrupted, “All the paperwork is in order, so you are good to go. Do you need help getting him in the car seat?”  
  
“No thanks, Kim. We should get used to it.” Patrick turned back to David, “Do you want me to...”  
  
Patrick had been the one to take the baby when Kim had first brought him in the room that morning. The sight of the small bundle of baby wrapped in gray and blue stars in Patrick’s strong arms had taken David’s breath away. But he hadn’t held him yet. Instead, they’d unwrapped him from all the blankets and let him stretch out on the brightly colored floor of the playroom with a mobile of frogs and turtles and fish swinging above him while they signed papers.  
  
“Um, nope, I think I want to try.”  
  
David took a deep breath and bent to pick the baby up slowly, carefully, just like all the classes had taught him. However, this felt nothing like practice. Nothing could have prepared him for the warm, sturdy weight in his arms. He let his thumb circle that impossibly tiny foot once more, feeling the baby curl his toes as stoic eyes looked back at him again this time from much closer. The sheer love that bubbled up inside him at that look made David hold on just a little bit tighter. The worry that he wouldn’t be good at this or would end up like his own father or would fail dropped away—if only for this moment. No one who looked at him like that was going to let him not do everything in his power to be the best dad he could be.

Holy fuck, he was a dad.  
  
When he looked up again, his husband was just a blurry figure in front of him. Blinking quickly, Patrick came into view—the softest, fondest look on his face that made David’s stomach somersault. How had David gone years ever being afraid to feel all these feelings, to feel all this love? How had he ever thought it wouldn’t be worth it? It was terrifying and wonderful and so, so worth it.  
  
“Well, maybe I was wrong about the crying,” he sniffed.  
  
Patrick let out a wet, breathless laugh and pulled them both closer.  
  
“Happy tears are okay. Although, I’m sure we’ll survive our fair share of unhappy ones,” he said as he swiped at David’s cheek.  
  
They were all set for this. Set to start this next chapter of their lives.  
  
“Ready to go, Dad?”  
  
Patrick’s giddy grin returned as he reached out to tap those kicking feet and David’s thumb.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [HolmesApothecary](https://holmesapothecary.tumblr.com/).


End file.
